1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improved sports equipment and more particularly to an improved archery bow-stabilizer- and connector assembly.
2. Prior Art
Archery bow stabilizers of various sizes, shapes and types have become popular, both for target archery and field archery. Such stabilizers are designed to better balance the archery bow for easier and more accurate aiming, and also to control the reaction of the bow during and after release of an arrow from the drawn bowstring. Thus, one of the functions of the stabilizer usually is to cushion the recoil of the bow during and after shooting.
Most stabilizers are releasably attached to the archery bow by means of an elongated threaded bolt which either protrudes from the bow and is screwed into the stabilizer, or the reverse. The bolts are made long so that the stabilizer will not wobble or easily become loose on the bow during shooting.
However, this means of connection has some drawbacks. Thus, it is not easy to switch from one stabilizer to another because of the long time it takes to unscrew the stabilizer and screw another in its place. In certain circumstances, due, for example, to the terrain which a game hunting archer must sometimes traverse in order to get close enough to the game for a reasonably accurate shot, or due to the necessity of switching or entirely eliminating a stabilizer for proper tuning of the archery bow, a quick, positive disconnect and connect means for bow stabilizers would be most desireable.
Such device should be capable of fitting all stabilizers without major adjustment and should be capable of rapidly and positvely locking the stabilizer in place so that it does not wobble or become loose in use on the bow. Bow vibrations during shooting are sufficiently great to cause gradual loosening of most stabilizer connections, with undesireable results. Moreover, the stabilizer connector should be simple, durable, inexpensive and efficient.